Mystery woman
by PizzaManCastiel
Summary: A blast from the past, when Christian learns who the mystery woman is.
While seated upon the black leather barstool sipping my drink I spotted a lovely brown-haired woman sitting two stools down. She looked very upset as if she had recently been dumped or stood up. It was hard to make out her features beneath the dim lights, but what I could see I did enjoy.

Her breast where magnificent, just big enough for me to wrap my hands around, and those hands so small and delicate. "Get it together Grey; you don't want her to think you are a perv." I thought to myself as I continued to watch her actions. The way she picked up that martini glass and press it to her rose red lips had my blood boiling.

Has it been that long since I have been with a woman? Have I wrapped myself up in my work so long that I seek pleasure by just watching the actions of this brokenhearted woman? It took her a few moments before she realized I was watching her. I knew she knew by the way her lips curled into a crooked smile and she slowly placed her glass back onto the bar.

I felt the blood freeze in my veins when I saw the twinkle of her green eyes reflect in the light. "Shit umm... say something..." I thought as I took another sip of my white wine. I guess you can say casual encounters just were not my thing. Was going to neither bars nor being watching the way a woman drank a martini.

Once the glass hit the bar with a soft tink, I saw her push the stool out as her heel hit the floor then the other. Man she was a goddess with legs that look like they went on forever. Perfect for wrapping around my neck as I pound her into submission while she screamed my name.

Not only did the goddess have legs that went on forever but she also had the arms to match. Arms that I would love to see tied high above her head. "No Grey you have to keep collected besides you have to get her to agree to those terms, and you know damn well she wouldn't want to." I heard my mind yelling.

"Excuse me Sir, but I couldn't help but to notice your eyes are simply breath taken." Was all she had to say to send my mind racing at the thought of taking her for a test run? Maybe it was alcohol induced, or stress, whatever the case is. This was a dangerous path.

"Thank you." I said coolly trying to act, as my mind was not so far buried into the gutter that I would never get it back. "May I have a seat?" She asked as she pointed to the stool next to mine. I simply nodded. She sat down tossing her hair over her shoulder giving me a soft smile, while I must have looked like a teenage boy sitting next to the prom queen. "I also noticed you staring, and you look like a man who knows how to have a good time." She said. I did not know how to reply by breathing halted, heart stopped and my words where gone. "Here's my card, it has my number on it. If you are interested." She said with a wink placing the card on the bar and leaving.

It was a short encounter, but the effects did not seem to wear off until an hour after I left the bar clutching the card in my hand.

I was sitting in my car in the parking garage just staring at the card wondering what I was going to do from there when what I hope was a breath of reality came and smacked me clean across the face. "Grey you know damn well that she meant a one night stand, not tie me up and fuck me silly... Okay the fuck me silly part maybe, but none of what you would consider a good time." Placing the card in the jacket of my navy blue suit, I step out of my car and click the lock button.

I had to do a double take, because I could have sworn that the goddess from the bar was making her way to the elevators maybe two or three steps ahead of me. I followed almost at a stalkers distance. "Yeah that's right Grey add professional stalker to your list of traits." I tell myself in a joking manor as I continue to follow her until I see her slender well-manicured finger press the up button on the elevator before hearing, "I bet you wouldn't recognize me any other day." She said as the elevator doors open and she got on in. I followed her, dumb founded by her response.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I tilt my head to the side. She presses the button for two floors below mine. She then sighs as she dug through her purse and pulled out a picture handing it to me. It was of a blonde-haired woman with curls that fell just below her shoulders. The features where familiar, yet under the sweatshirt and long puffy skirt I could not tell who she was.

"You don't know who that is do you?" She asked as she looked to me, and I looked to her pausing a moment. "You don't remember back in high school the young blonde who used to try and catch the attention of the small boy who loved to get in fights. The little blonde that used to sit next to a certain young man with the last name Grey."

She definitely has my attention now as I push the stop button on the elevator causing the elevator to come to a halt. She studies my face I can see she is nervous now as she continues to search for some sort of sign. "Glasses and braces. Pigtails that where always tied up in pink ribbons." I said in a soft tone as I move in front of her continuing to study her. I can see I am making her nervous now, so I go to push the button to make the elevator move again but she takes hold of my hand never breaking eye contact. "So you do remember." She finally says as my heart races.

"You were the first girl close to my age to ever step into my dark realm. Why would you still speak to me after all that I have done to you? "I ask looking down at her hand. Her hand is still on mine. Never in my life have I felt like this. This was not the man I knew. Before she even got the chance to speak I quickly, pull my hand away and push the start button on the elevator and it continues up to her floor.

Not another word was spoken until the doors opened and she turned to me, "Because it was the heart ache you gave me that helped form who I am. Good day Mr. Grey." She said, as I stood there unable to respond as the doors closed taking me up to the top of the building.


End file.
